


Bathtime

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor catches River in the bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

River was taking a bath. She was lying up to her neck in bubbles in a lush gold and white marble bathroom he'd never seen before. In a heart shaped tub that smelled of vanilla.

His mouth watered. He ignored it. And tried to ignore the bubbles, the ones that were flirting with her collarbone, and one bent knee.

He swallowed. "I've never seen this bathroom before," he commented, trying to sound suave.

She grinned, her eyes still closed, her hair piled on top of her head in a messy ponytail. "It's new, Sexy whipped it up especially for me." She moaned and slid lower in the steaming tub. "Mmmm... She has excellent taste."

The Doctor blinked and resolutely ignored the excited hormones that were jumping up and down and waving for his attention. He was only flushed because it was so sultry in here. Even the huge, wall-wide mirror was fogged. He tugged at his bowtie.

"So," he said, squeaking slightly, "Do you think you'll be long?" he asked.

"Uh hmm..." she hummed with a sound of sleepy satisfaction.

His palms were damp. It was just because of the steam!

"I'll just go..." he jerked a thumb over his shoulder, not quite turning around. "You really shouldn't fall asleep in the bathtub, you could drown," he interrupted himself. She was practically nose deep in the bubbles.

She opened lazy eyes and gave him a sleepy, sultry look. She stretched luxuriously, raising soap-silky arms. She settled back higher against the rim of the sunken tub, the soapsuds slowly sliding down her chest, his eyes following them hypnotically.

"You could join me," she suggested, grinning when he jumped, his eyes darting back up to hers. "Keep me from falling asleep," she suggested.

"I, I, I... I..." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder and backed toward the door in the large room, caroming off of a marble column on the way and tripping over a golden towel that lay on the floor. "I'll just make us some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," he backed frantically out of the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"Sweetie?" her innocent, pouty voice cajoled through the wood, "would you scrub my back for me?"

He ran.

~*~

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a review in the box below. Thank you._


End file.
